ASL-creatures
by weep for the empty
Summary: one brother yearns for love from his parent but never got it, the other was ridiculed just for being born and the other doesn't know the difference between love and cruelty but can show it to others selflessly,the youngest gets separated from his brothers, secrets,trust issues and more! [Whitebeard pirates/Luffy/Sabo/Ace] (hiatus- for now)
1. give chase

A raven haired boy ran through the forest desperately. He ignored the pain in his bloody limbs and his exhausted mind. After all if he gave in to the pain now, they'd catch him.

And once you're caught there was almost no chance of escape.

He would know this better than anyone.

'Keep running' was what you could basically call the child's motto.

It was a silent night, there was a full moon all that could be heard was the shallow weak breathing of the injured child, not that anyone would really care.

The boy would have given up if it hadn't been for the fact that his brothers would have most likely blamed themselves for his sudden disappearance.

Lost in his thoughts the boy ended up tripping over a root which normally would not have been a problem if his vision hadn't started to fog. As realization hit him, he gritted his teeth and mumbled a curse 'dammit-' was all he could say as he fell to the ground with a painful 'crunch'.

He felt something cold clamp around his hands. As he suspected they were sea stone cuffs.

Without hesitation the boy stood up to see eight dark figures since there was no light though what did he honestly expect?

He gave them a deathly glare not caring much that they probably couldn't see it for the lack of lighting.

The boy threw a stupid blind kick at one figure causing him to fall to the ground lifelessly the man hadn't even had time to dodge the attack. As if on cue all figures pounced at the wild and dangerous child.

"You know you can't escape!" a gruff voice said pinning the small form to the ground mercilessly.

"We always get what we want" an older sounding women said as she pulled out some restraints from her travel bag.

All the while the boy was growling and trying to bite the limbs that kept him pinned to the ground and stood between his freedom and brothers" **let go bastards!** "

That left the figures frozen in place for a split second you could sense fear and hesitation in the air. But before the currently restrained boy could use this to his advantage another voice decided to cut through the atmosphere like a knife.

"And why would we do that dragon child?"

Meanwhile with our famous trio (obviously not including the littlest)...

"S-savo you took my pillow…" a freckled face boy whined barely awake throwing his arm over to his brother, which ended up on the others face.

The said boy groaned in response " ace go back to sleep~" the blond begged as he swooshed the hand off his face.

"Bu- savo i just wanted to cuddle~"the boy faked a hurt expression.

"Do you want to deal with a whining luffy this early in the morning?"

The brunette immediately went quiet shutting his mouth. Which made the blond chuckle and settle down an idea popped into the mind of the current silent one.

"Fine! I'll just cuddle with lu."that made the blond pale drastically "n-no don't you dare, it's way too early for this, look the moon is still out! i swear if you wake him up i'll-" before the blond could retaliate any further he noticed the pale and horrified expression on his brother's face.

"A-ace?" the blue eyed child said getting up and moving closer to the other. " oh my god" they both stared wide eyed at the place there baby brother was suppose to be, covered in what looked like blood (though they really couldn't see much) after a moment it seemed to register in both their minds that there little brother was gone. he was gone and it looked like he was dragged out. **"Luffy!"**

They both ran as fast as they could to the makeshift door of their tree house along the way grabbing their pipes and hats.

There was no exchange of any words as they ran threw the forest of their island. but for them the forest was there home it was the one safe place they could call home. Where no matter how many people try to enter they **always** failed, it was because of the huge animals that roamed the forest, in a way the brothers secretly thought of them as guardians not for them but for there home.

After a lot of frantic running the top hatted boy tripped over a rock after spotting something horrifyingly familiar "Sabo you okey!?" the older brother asked "y-yeah i just tripped but think i saw something" the boy stood up placing his hat safely on his head again.

The boy walked hastily over to some pointy rocks.

 _ **A straw hat**_


	2. the capture

**_thank you for reading!_**

* * *

 _ **The capture-**_

The boy continued to ignore the strange man instead he tried to analyze the situation and figure out how to get the heck out of it sadly he wasn't very good at that sort of thing, his face became a bright shade of red 'ugh thinking hurts~' he thought as he tried to ignore his panic of being touched by the _humans_

" _Don't ignore me you brat!" the mystery man spat angrily then proceeded to kick the poor boy in the face multiple times_

Eventually he ended up biting the annoying foot, which led to the ignorant fool screaming at the top of his lungs.

dragons after all had very sharp teeth. he felt the pressure on his body lift the slightest bit causing him to come to the conclusion that they were 'hesitant' and of course not wasting a single precious moment he with all the available strength he had left pushed the figures off.

Not even looking behind him he started to sprint each step was faster than the last. His only priority was to loose them and get back to his brothers before they woke up. But right about now he had blisters on his sore and bleeding feet.

One wrong step could cause his life to take a life threatening turn, without warning he felt something hit him hard over the head almost immediately he was knocked unconscious and after that..

 _Darkness_

* * *

 _The x_ noble held the hat close to him almost like a lifeline as tears threatened to spill, while ace just stood there, over the blond his eyes so wide Sabo worried if they got any larger they'd get stuck that way. 'hehe, Makino had always told them not to make faces or they'd get stuck that way of course they weren't too worried about that after all they weren't idiots like… L _uffy_ ,' the blond slightly smiled at the memory but this was unlike his usual smile it was small and sad

Behind him ace caught the sad smile he and recognized it from back when they thought sabo himself had died. He felt his anger building "what' . ." blue eyes looked up at him.

"Lu isn't DEAD" Sabo looked away sad

This got the eldest of the trio heated "He may not be right here with us but he is alive! So why do i see that look on your face! We've got to find Luffy before he gets more hurt than he already is!"

Done with his little speech ace started to back away, he crouched as sharp teeth lay bare through his lips. Fur sprouted from his skin it was a dark shade of gray, ears flickered across his head and a bushy puffy tail peered out of his shorts once his transformation was finished he opened his eyes to reveal smokey silvery gray eyes.

 _A wolf_

The boy still sat holding the _straw hat_ close, it seemed he was in his own thoughts entirely at the moment, but of course his big brother wouldn't be having that so on all four paws he quickly made his way to his top hatted brother.

He growled which caused the brother to jump in surprise he looked over to the irritated wolf and said "yes?"

His big brother deadpanned and nuzzled the boy trying to get his point across, 'Sabo can sometimes be a pain, funny considering it's usually the other way around'

The blond hair finally got it and yelled "oh! Sorry" he stepped back a bit and let golden hairs replace his skin, a fluffy tail came into view as ears rise from his head his nose became a snout and white sharp almost crystal looking teeth appeared. If only for a moment,

Sapphire blue eyes glowed in reflection of the sunrise.

Sabo was a golden white winter fox, how he ended up on a tropical island like this one is anyone's guess

"Took you long enough" the silver eyed wolf complained

The winter fox merely looked away with a pout forming

The wolf in response huffed "don't forget lu's hat"

The fox gently grabbed the string of the straw hat with it's sharp teeth and threw it around his neck "never"

The wolf smirked and bowed his head to the ground and started to smell for his little brothers sent

Of course it wouldn't be that easy as it had started to rain, both carnivores groaned in annoyance

* * *

Slowly the young dragon came to consciousness but instead of being doused with the warmth of his home he was instead greeted an eerie headache so bad he almost passed out _again._ he managed to crack an eye open to scan his surroundings 'okey this is..uuh new?'

he was surrounded by stone walls the temperature had to at least be ninety five degrees Fahrenheit, 'what the hell?!" that's when all of his memories from that night came flooding back.

If he were to tell the truth he had absolutely no idea how much time had passed since that day, His eyes widened and instinctively went to touch the brim of his straw hat for comfort, only to find nothing "wha-where's my hat!" a dark and ghastly voice he hoped he'd never hear again spoke up

" **well well well look who we have here"** a man with a round like body walked in, he wore a white shirt with green trousers, a yellow sash that went around his waist and a brownish red bandana on his head he had curly black hair that went to his shoulders but his most capturing appearance was his mostly missing yellow teeth.

The devil fruit user narrowed his eyes " Blackbeard always a pleasure to see you again, i see now, you must of sent some of your lackys to come 'pick' me up, cheap trick" which was sarcastically said with a smug smirk from the child his anger and hatred for the man overlapped his fear for him.

" **Zehahahaha, i see you'r still as defiant as always Monkey D. Luffy** **just like old times.** **"** he gave an evil smile that radiated future pain.

"the hell do you want old man"

" **Revenge."** was the simple and only response he got from his worst enemy, the burly man then proceeded to walk for the exit

"stupid, you'd got through the trouble of traveling from grand line for that!? shishishishishi, idiot"

The man stopped and turned around walking back to the his 'soon to be slave' **"you think your so smart don't you, well your about to learn your place** **"**

He then punched the boy that was chained up to the wall so hard he passed out.

* * *

 **i don't like this chapter**


	3. the loss

**Luffy is 8 years old while Sabo and ace are both 13, to answer your question…**

 **alright so read away!**

 **The first day that luffy was abducted…**

* * *

 _With Ace and Sabo…_

A tick mark appeared on the alpha wolf's head, "are you fucking serious!?" The now soaked and tired wolf yelled in frustration bowing his head to the ground and putting his paws over his head.

The fox sweat dropped but shook it off, this was serious, then he caught a whiff of something familiar he lowly growled catching ace's attention instantly "what is it?"

"I smell lu's blood"

"How do you know it's not the same blood from the tree house?"

"Fresher" and with that they sped off

They couldn't run as fast as they usually would have because it was rainy and slippery not to mention water was getting into there eyes so it made it pretty hard not to run into a tree or two even at the speed the brothers were going.

Once a couple of minutes past to their dismay, they finally arrived in a clearing but stopped short

A dead body was lying in a pool of blood, the bloody body that to their horror smelled just like luffy there sweet innocent baby brother that couldn't aim or even hit a tree that was right in front of him, was lying with torn clothing the same clothing that there little brother went to sleep with, in the middle of a wrecked clearing. It looked like a serious fight went on.

Both brothers just stood there, mouths agape, tears already flooding there vision. They stayed silent as they both simultaneously turned back into their human form, then they slowly staggered closer to the disregarded body there in front of them was a small boy with a scar under his left eye with his black toned black hair his eyes were shut and he looked deathly pale Sabo quickly went to check for a pulse and after several intense seconds that to there opinion felt more like minutes, Sabo pulled his hand back, stood up abruptly only to collapsed onto his knees again

at that moment the flood broke loose, Ace knew what his brother was saying even without words,

They let out heart clenching cries and both held so much grief and guilt that Sabo almost had an anxiety attack

And ace, ace... never felt more heartbroken in his entire life.

By the time it stopped raining both brothers were out like a light, thankfully in there blind rage and grief they managed to get far away from the body and had ended up somewhere more secluded from both the animals and potential people not that they were really worried about the ' _people'_

* * *

 _ **One month later..**_

The boy sat chained and beaten in a cell alone, his eyes were fixed with an unwavering stare at the door just waiting to attack anything that moved. He felt immense guilt and disgust in himself for letting himself be captured, _again_

Knowing the hunters they probably left no trace of him, his eyes widened at the revelation and he bit his lip, then it struck him ' _how long have i been here, must have at least been close to a month right?'_

He felt panic rising but immediately closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, he took a long deep breath ' _freaking out, isn't going do me any good'_

Then his thoughts drifted to that creepy old man who came in for his daily torture, luffy was certain Blackbeard had hired him just to make his life an even worse hell, then it already was. the man was suppose to keep him ALIVE yet instead he was slowly killing him with his stupid poison!

The man himself than came in for that very thing not a minute later.

He came in with a various torture contraption to his annoyance.

Yeah he knew exactly what was coming, _though it didn't help his situation in the slightest_

He pulled vigorously on his chains, along the lines he tore his dry sensitive skin around his wrist on the sea stone cuffs causing him to growl in anger and pain.

 _The man_ smiled his white teeth standing out in the low lighting, but somehow making him seem more terrifying.

Luffy looked up glaring furiously at his torturer as he slipped on plastic medical gloves.

The 'doctor' grabbed his jaw ruffly, forcing his mouth open, he shoved a long clear see through tube down his throat. luffy pulled vigorously on his chains again, not caring about the searing pains on his wrists, tears escaped his tightly shut eyes, the tube mercilessly skinned the tissue in his inner mouth and throat, he could feel the blood trickle down his throat along with the tube, saliva steadily streamed out of the sides of his mouth.

The man than reached a single hand out to grab a jar with a white powdery substance in it, from his bag, while the other one held the tube in place. the jar had been opened before hand so the guy stuck his hand into it and grabbed a hand full. Bringing it toward the top of the tube he disposed of it. it smoothly slid down the tube. as the tears streamed down in soft feverish cheeks he was hyperventilating, The pain was excruciating, his chest felt as if a forty pound weight was on it. luffy insides felt like they were on fire, and there was a high pitch ringing in his ears.

As the 'not so good doctor' slowly took the tube out, luffy could feel the tube scrape the inner walls of his throat, causing the blood to thicken as it overflow and start to escape out of his mouth and to mix in with his saliva. Finally the man removed the tube , placing it neatly back inside the bag, then screwing the lid back on the jar he placed it beside the tube. Taking his gloves off he threw them uncaring on top of his other things. Then he zipped up the bag. Meanwhile luffy frantically tried to get air into his lungs. the 'doctor' than turned his attention to his dying patient, he then so casually stood up dusting himself up and kicked luffy in the gut with bone crushing force, and of coarse as a result sent him flying. though it seemed to have done the job because after a few tense seconds there was shallow breathing heard.

despite having had cracked a couple smiles throughout the transaction the doctors face had stayed generally emotionless and so just as he had arrived he had left, just like he will the next day and the next and the next.

in his half concussions state luffy began to wonder why he was still alive _,_ but soonfinally succumbed to the darkness and went into an oblivious sleep

But when the child will next awaken there will only come more pain.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**


	4. plans

As the years passed life became crueler

Luffy was close to forgetting what it was like to be shown kindness.

Ace attacked anyone (not including sabo) that entered his vicinity, (in other words more reckless)

And sabo? Well sabo was becoming more selective and secretive of his words and actions, he seemed to get more mysterious as the years passed

It had been three years with endless training and fights

The two brothers never trusted anyone and were always together, making sure that each other was ok, eventually it became a brother complex

They never wanted to go through the pain of losing a brother again so they decided they would set out together when ace was seventeen

Both wanted to be captains so they came to a decision that concluded in sabo being co-captain

During a fight later that very day with some thugs, sabo made a miscalculation that resulted in almost getting his neck sliced with a pocket knife, luckily ace had stepped in and hit the man in the ribs with his metal pipe, causing the man to fall unconscious

Ace had told Sabo to be careful and they continued to fight the few thugs that were left, needless to say ace kept a closer eye on his brother that week

Although almost losing his only brother did bring some unwanted memories flooding back

a while back when luffy was...still with them, sabo's parents came and took him away , but ace wasn't going to let sabo go so easily so he sneaked into high town that same day (after he had killed blue jam and taken luffy back to the bandits hut) just to see him out at sea with their flag out.

Then the damn noble shot his boat down.

Ace had to jump in the water and drag his burned and injured brother out and the blond was in fact awake and coherent, but ace carried him anyway not wanting the only brother left to have to walk while he was so weak and injured.

By the time both twelve year old's returned to gray terminal all that was left was ash, ace was still furious that he had been stupid enough to helped the pirates do this, even if he didn't know what was in those crates when he was forced to carry them,sabo was still shocked silent from both the almost death experience and the fact that gray terminal was gone, he had known about it but seeing it was something else entirely.

They only stood there for a moment before sabo started to groan in pain so ace made a sprint for dadans country

After that day though, they really never bothered to go back to gray terminal nor anywhere near the Goa kingdom wall,

Rumors went around about how it was the bluejam pirates that started the fire and it was they themselves who perished in it

Ace was happy when the rumors were proven true and the bluejam pirates were dead

It was really funny too when dadan saw-

"ACE!" the top-hat teen yelled frustrated

"Huh?" the freckled face teen's head shot up to look at his annoyed brother

"Were you listening to a word i was saying!?"

"No"

"..." the blond teen face palmed completely giving up at that point

* * *

 **With luffy…**

 _pain_

 _So much pain_

Luffy was chained up with thick sea stone chains

He lay on the cement floor scrunched up into a ball holding his sides, his breathing was shaky and the color of his skin was as white as a piece of paper that is, if you could see any of his skin at all because most of it was covered in dry blood.

He had many infected injures too many to count.

He was barely fed or given any water during his 'stay' with blackbeard.

And it was only made worse when Blackbeard would come to play with him , although he still somewhat had an idea of what was right and wrong for someone to do to you, he still couldn't help the feeling of normality creeping up on him.

He heard the stone door slam open and in stepped it his 'master'.

'What a disgusting word' he thought to himself.

His arms felt numb, Yet he reached out in front of him to pick himself up getting on is knees then slowly he staggered to his feet.

He wore the same emotionless mask he had worn for the past three years but as always he wasn't going to sit around and just let that cursed man torture him.

Blackbeard walked over to his slave and kneed him in the stomach " you should know not to pick fight's with your elders? show some RESPECT!"

Luffy gasp and fell to the floor coughing wetly into his palm, when his fit was over he wasn't surprised to see his hand a dark shade of red.

Luffy looked up as much as he could so he could look at the man's eyes.

"Don't you see? My body may break but my heart can't" the young boy said cockily with a grin on his face, voice cracking in places from the rare occurrence of him talking, but it was said with confidence nonetheless.

The man scowled then took out a long metal pole that had spikes over it, "come now you don't think i'm that stupid do you? Even i can tell you're breaking" the boy frown but a smirk once again laced his features "is that so? Well you must be that stupid if you think i in anyway think you're smarter than a rock" ( luffy as always is pretty bad at insults)

the man just gave the boy a look of disgust and hit him with the weapon and at times he felt his consciousness slipping

but never once did he let out a pained sound the closest the bastard got out of him was a whine from the boy saying "come on you must be the weakest person i know" which needless to say earned him even harder hits but how could he help himself of course he was going to use any chance to annoy the bastard that he got!

Once enough blood was splattered to satisfy the man he spoke again not even bothering to put the stupid pole away

"Remember how i said i wasn't going to let you out of my sights? Well in order to keep those words true, you'll be coming with me to bored the great whitebeard pirates ship, i'll be undercover while on board, i've been working to gain all those stupid pirates trust.. "

Luffy felt a raw chuckle coming on 'the only stupid pirate hear is you' then not caring for the man's words he interrupted

"And why are you telling _me_ this you moron" the chained rubber boy said in a deadpan voice

A grin spread across the man's face "no reason really, it's just that i wanted you to know.." Blackbeard looked straight into the boy in front of him in the eyes, the boy's eyes were a darker deeper shade of black but seemed dead while the man in front of him had eyes full of malice and pure greed

" if you tell to _**anyone**_ who i really am you will not live to regret it," the man than stood up and started for the door before stopping half way there to say as a last thought "Oh, and just so you know i go by the name of teach, so you will not under any sercamctaces call me by my pirate name got it?,and you'll also pose as my 'protege' "

Luffy snarled as he watched the man continue on his merry way

* * *

A little later..

The door for a second time that day was opened and in stepped in the doctor, though the man caused more harm than not, but he wasn't in the best place to complain.

luffy's found himself wondering what the word justice represented to the man. surely he knew this was cruel right?

Needless to say he was now terrified of 'doctors' he was sure if he ever got out of there and caught sight of a white coat he'd run for the hills.

The doctor stepped inside with a maddening grin on his face, he wore a long white coat, with gray hair and dark blue eyes, but everything about him screamed 'insane' so luffy really wouldn't expect any girls to ever approach the man, but the ones who did..well luffy would have called them idiots or suicidal ones.

"hello specimen, I've come on orders of Mr. Blackbeard so don't try to resist " the 'doctor' said in a cheery tone, which somehow made him look even more insane.

Honestly the man gave him chills.

The man took out his 'doctor bag' that contained (for once) what looked like medical equipment, and to his complete and utter shock the man actually started treating his wounds oppose to being the cause of them.

The strange doctor looked up for a brief moment and saw the confused and surprised look on his 'specimen' face, he looked back down to the arm he was bandaging and roughly cleaned it causing the boy to flinch.

"Don't get the wrong idea, the only reason i'm doing this is because Mr. Blackbeard ordered me to and because personally i don't think it is wise for him to drag you around and get blood everywhere, that would cause i bit more trouble than we need" he said with much an exasperated sigh.

Luffy decided to stay silent.

Once he'd finished he packed up his equipment stood up and left without a word.

The boy looked down at his broken body covered in scars and dry blood that at the moment was covered by bandages head to toe.

With a sigh his mind drifted back to _that day,_

 _The little ravine haired boy slept soundly beside his big brothers._

 _He felt light somehow, as if he were floating..or maybe falling, but it was still peaceful, that is in till he felt an unknown presence coming into the tree house._

 _He may not be strong enough to change into his dragon form but that small detail didn't change the fact that he still had the senses of one._

 _The dragon's eyes shot open and in mid jump he side kicked the man in the ribs, the man flew out the tree house entrance with rapid speed, although three more humans streamed in, to make up for the one._

 _More mounted in and eventually he was overwhelmed and was forced to flee the tree house, confident that the humans had no interest in his brothers, though admittedly luffy had admittedly been surprised that at the time his brothers hadn't even stirred, only to later find out they had been drugged._

 _'_ maybe things would have turned out differently if they had woken? no the past is the past, and it had already happened. There was no point on getting riled up _now_.'

 _So he ran and ran, than he realized their plan was to get him away from he brothers and capture him then, he panicked and tried to get back to them, but then he was caught and captured anyway._

 _'_ there wasn't much of a chance to go back either way, i had ran pretty far'

Then he found out that, that old famous pirate 'Blackbeard' was behind it he wasn't very surprised

Blackbeard and him went back farther than most would think,

 _Him and that damned Blackbeard had been rivals since way before he met his big brothers, true he was the grandson of Garp the fist but the village he had stayed in had been pillaged by pirates and he was kidnapped by them to be sold he was barely two years old but being a dragon he was much more intelligent and observing than most men let alone children so he knew he was being kidnapped of course he also knew he wasn't strong enough to do anything about it._

 _So he waited and let it happen._

 _They reached a place called Sabaody Archipelago._

* * *

 _ **Ta-da! Yay i'm done this chapter!**_

 _ **I'll update you next month,**_

 _ **Thank you for liking my story and following, it is my first after all,**_

 _ **And uh…**_

 _ **To be continued...**_


End file.
